ni gare loup ni sirènes
by ylg
Summary: Les Compagnons du Crépuscule :: Mariotte et Anaïs sortent de la chasse au loup profondément transformées. Pour le mieux. Et quant Anaïs rencontre l'Ancelinote, elle revoit ses idées de l'amitié, de l'amour et de la famille. ::gen puis femslash::
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Ce qu'a laissé le gare-loup  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Les Compagnons du Crépuscule, _Le dernier chant des Malaterre_  
**Personnages/Couple : **Anaïs &amp; Mariotte  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« werewolves » pour Ladies Bingo  
**Prompt :** honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ça peut compter ou non pour la WOCtoberfest ? comme personne ne sait quelle est l'ethnie de naissance d'Anaïs, juive ou Roma...  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 3, 1er quart  
**Notes :** une version plus longue, plus étoffée des mini-fics du recueil "arrangements" ( /s/4406896/ ) ; à suivre d'un 2nd volet bientôt  
**Nombre de mots : **950

ooo

La troupe de Luce n'a pas de nom pour quoi faire ? Ils ne sont personne, un assemblage étrange d'étrangers qui passent les routes. Selon son public, Anaïs parlent d'eux soit comme de loups soit des moutons blancs mêlés aux moutons noirs. Seul l'ours reste égal à lui-même. Mais loups, moutons ou ours, peuvent-ils prendre dans leurs rangs et dans leur vie d'errance une petite renarde ? Et pour en faire quoi ?

Gerson prend ce qui se présente, payé ou volé. Luce trop sage a renoncé à ces jeux depuis bien longtemps. Anaïs culbute indifféremment filles et garçons elle connaît les herbes pour ses prémunir de ceux-là, et si elles échouent pour se débarrasser des traces. Les garçons sont plus faciles à accrocher, plus risqués aussi pour ce qu'ils peuvent faire de son corps. Elle préfèrerait les filles malheureusement moins évidentes à allonger sur l'herbe. Au moins, aucune ne l'a encore accusée de sorcellerie pour cela…

Le plaisir qu'ils se donnent, les uns et les autres, ne les engage jamais. Ils n'ont d'attache nulle part.  
Pour Anaïs, c'était jusqu'à cette fille aux cheveux rouges, qui a envie de faire la route ensemble. Elle n'est pas la première à exprimer une telle idée, de fuir une vie enchaînée pour suivre le miroitement d'un rêve mais celle-là est sérieuse. La Mariotte connaît l'errance et la vie en marge et ne craint donc pas la désillusion.  
Ça n'est pas pour elle, en tout cas pas dans le sens qu'Anaïs voudrait, que Mariotte s'attache ainsi à elle. Elle le sait bien : dès leur prime encontre elle l'a perdue tout aussitôt pour un garçon. Elle ne désespère pas de la retourner si avec le moinillon ça n'est pas sérieux et puis si non, he bien tant pis. Anaïs n'est pas du genre à se morfondre inutilement. Elle profite de ce lui offre la vie et oublie promptement le reste.

Mariotte pourtant ne se laisse pas oublier. Elle ne roulera pas dans le foin avec elle, mais c'est à peu près la seule chose qu'elle ne fera pas. Pour la première fois, Anaïs se fait presque une amie. Oh, elle en a connu du monde avant, à rester plus ou moins longtemps dans telle ou telle ville selon les saisons, mais jamais avec qui elle s'entende autant, jamais d'avec qui elle savait déjà qu'elle regretterait la séparation.  
Parce qu'elle ne sait pas faire autrement, elle la taquine toujours et ne renonce pas complètement : elle aimerait toujours s'en faire un jeu.

Tout devient tout à coup très sérieux la nuit où elles affrontent le gare-loup.

o

Mariotte a convaincu Anaïs de participer à la chasse pour sauver leur réputation peut-être bien leur peau. Anaïs connaît Gerson : ce type est une raclure qui force les jeunes filles, mais ne les tue pas. La bête qu'ils traquent là force les petites filles et les dépêce. Elle est d'accord pour prouver que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Pour rassurer Mariotte. Et parce que si elle ne croit pas qu'il soit un gare-loup qui puisse l'attaquer, l'imagination des gens de la ville est une toute autre affaire, autrement plus dangereuse. Comme elle ne croit pas qu'il y ait réellement un gare-loup dans la campagne environnante, elle craint plus ce qui arrivera si la chasse ne ramène rien : en y aura-t-il un pour prétendre qu'ils en sont les complices et ont averti la malebête de se tenir à l'écart et retourner la populace contre eux…

Une longue nuit d'attente se profile. La brune venue, l'automne qui fraîchit se fait plus durement sentir qu'en plein jour. La nuit est claire : la pleine lune brille dans un ciel sans nuages. Anaïs ne sait pas lire les étoiles aussi bien que les lignes de main si son avenir y est écrit, elle ne le voit pas. Elle le confie plus volontiers à cette terre sous elle, sur laquelle Mariotte attend aussi. Quelle idée, de s'être séparées… Auraient-elle eu plus de chance d'appâter un gare-loup à l'attendre plutôt à deux sous la même mante ? Elles auraient eu moins froid. En une seule nuit l'hiver s'en vient…

Cette nuit-là, les gens en chasse voient perde un loup jamais dressé que personne ne regrettera, et ce monstre, le gare-loup redouté, pire qu'un chien enragé, qui laisse derrière lui une méchante vague d'incompréhension. Anaïs et Mariotte sauvent leurs vies de justesse, et leur réputation pas aussi bien qu'espéré. Anaïs y gagne définitivement une amie.  
En remerciement du mensonge qu'elle n'a pas longtemps hésité à proférer et de la confiance définitive qu'elle lui fait, Anaïs veille sur Mariotte avec tendresse. Elle sait les herbes qui soignent, elle sait aussi ce qui ne se soigne pas et qui doit attendre simplement de passer.

Dans son délire, Mariotte parle de son Aymon, d'une Yuna, d'une une Dame Blanche elle fait des rêves qu'Anaïs ne comprend pas. Elle tient sa main, sans songer à la lire juste la caresser, juste pour la réconforter. Trois jours et trois nuits, Mariotte git, abandonnée au monde. Anaïs n'est pas une bête : elle ne touche Mariotte que pour la soigner. Elle ne fera pas d'elle le festin évoqué quelques jours plus tôt… deux vies avant. Gerson n'était pas le gare-loup, mais un monstre quand même, et Anaïs ne prendra plus jamais sa suite.

Un nouveau sentiment s'allume en elle : un amour profond. Un peu comme pour Luce, sans la reconnaissance : gratuit. Indépendant du désir qui ne s'éteindra jamais entièrement, Mariotte est son amie, la sœur qu'elle espère garder à ses côtés ici, maintenan, et plus tard sur la route. Anaïs devra remercier le gare-loup pour ce qu'il leur a offert…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Ni loups ni moutons  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Les Compagnons du Crépuscule  
**Personnages/Couple : **Mariotte(/Aymon), Anaïs/Ancelinote  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **la suite de « werewolves » pour ladiesbingo  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **_Le dernier chant des Malaterre_  
**Nombre de mots : **950

oOo

Guère longtemps après la fameuse chasse au gare-loup qui cimenta son amitié avec Mariotte, Anaïs se trouve des occasions de culbuter un nigaud, puis de caresser une donzelle quand son marmot est endormi. Elle n'a pas à regretter de ne poser sur Mariotte qu'une main chaste et amicale : elle trouve toujours à s'amuser ailleurs.  
Quant à profiter de la Carmine qui ressemble tant à Mariotte ? Elles ont le même visage, à la maturité des année près le corps de Carmine présente des formes plus épanouies, et leur plus grande différence : contrairement à Mariotte qui n'aime pas du tout l'idée de se faire caresser par qui que ce soit d'autre qu'un beau garçon, Carmine ne serait pas contre un peu de plaisir avec n'importe qui qui voudra bien la sauver de son amère solitude.  
Anaïs pourtant l'évite c'est bien la première fois qu'elle renonce à cueillir ce qu'on lui offre de bonne grâce.

Mariotte n'est pas comme ça. Elle aime – ou aimait jusqu'à très récemment – folâtrer avec les garçons, et des garçons seulement. Les hommes plus âgés ne lui disent rien, ni les filles ni les dames. Et comme elle est amoureuse maintenant, elle est prête à n'être plus fidèle qu'à un seul.  
Anaïs a encore mal à comprendre ça, mais elle reconnaît que son propre désir de Mariotte n'est pas celui de Carmine et qu'elle ne la remplace donc pas.

Mais Mariotte, au grand dam d'Anaïs, n'a pas peur de la remplacer. Ou en tout cas, de la déchoir de ce qui était pour elle, naïvement, un statut unique. Mariotte se fait amie avec d'autres filles. Elle accueille l'Ancelinote dans leur cercle et Anaïs découvre la jalousie.  
Par dépit, plutôt que rompre quoi que ce soit, elle préfèrerait ajouter se demande si elle peut se l'approprier, cette Ancelinote ? Cette petite caille tendre qui se préfèrerait pie elle pourrait la croquer, comme elle l'a fait avec Jehannote juste avant.  
Et pourtant elle n'ose pas. Ça ne lui plairait pas autant que ça pourrait. Et elle ne vaudrait pas mieux ainsi que ces loups d'hommes qui attaquent les agnelles. Folâtrer avec ne doit pas exclure de garder une certaine bienveillance envers le ou la partenaire ! (À moins que le partenaire soit ce pauvre Anicet, que personne ne peut prendre au sérieux, ni elle ni personne d'autre dirait-on.)

Pour ce qui est d'Ancelinote elle-même, Anaïs finit par se laisser convaincre de toute façon : la demoiselle appelle la bienveillance. Elle sait à quel point la vie peut être une chienne, elle n'a plus aucune naïveté, mais ne laisse pas pour autant les chienneries qu'elle subit constamment gâter ses relations avec les rares personnes qui ne lui témoignent aucune hostilité.  
Dans ce triste monde où c'est quasiment chacun pour soi, où on ne s'entraide que dans les rangs de sa petite famille choisie et où l'on s'arrête rarement plus d'une fois à accorder un regard à un étranger, Anaïs se découvre plus de bienveillance qu'elle n'aurait cru envers celle-ci.

Ça n'est pas le même amour simple que pour Mariotte, pas le même désir cru que pour ces corps dont elle oublie déjà les noms elle éprouve maintenant un étrange mélange des deux, et plus encore.

Anaïs n'est plus un loup. Elle se sent l'envie de protéger cette fille, qui pourtant est un mouton : de ceux qu'elle a si longtemps méprisés ! Pour elle, elle seule, elle n'a que de la tendresse aujourd'hui. Sans comprendre comment, elle s'est transformée de loup en humain.  
Oh, elle n'est pas devenue à son tour le gare-loup maudit… plutôt un chien dressé. Cette idée lui aurait fait horreur il n'y a pas si longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Mariotte s'en vienne la convaincre de laisser une chance aux humains, sans doute et à présent… elle aime ça.

Anaïs a trouvé l'amour, sans perdre d'amitié. Son lien avec Mariotte est toujours aussi important, pour toutes les deux, malgré Aymon et malgré Ancelinote. Tous ensemble, ils forment une famille. Pas une meute de loups, ça non pas les gare-loups décriés. Ils ont trop payé autrefois à cette légende-là et l'ont enterrée.  
Leur troupe ne jouera plus jamais de farce qui entraîne autant de mauvaise humeur que de rire, et plus jamais de morale à effrayer les gens. Ils préfèrent pour leur nouvelle vie de jolis contes, beaux et tristes, sur les sirènes et les hommes qui les ont suivis, pour faire rêver les enfants… et chasser leurs propres cauchemars. Entre compagne, ça devient plus facile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **La légende et la vie réelle  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Les Compagnons du Crépuscule, _Le Dernier Chant des Malaterre_  
**Personnages/Couples : **Anaïs(/)Ancelinote, Mariotte(/Aymon), et la fille sans nom  
**Genre : **drama/symbolisme  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« Triads » pour LadiesBingo  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **épilogue du tome 3  
**Notes : **peut se prendre comme suite à mes one-shot précédents ou comme stand-alone  
**Nombre de mots : **~1000

oOo

Anaïs est comédienne depuis toujours. Orpheline de juifs ou de cigains, elle a été élevée par une troupe ambulante.  
Mariotte a perdu ses parents jeunes et a vécu avec sa grand-mère, à l'écart du village ; elles y passaient pour sorcières.  
Ancelinotte était la bâtarde de la pute du château, et la fille à tout faire à la cuisine.  
Trois histoires différentes, pour trois filles rejetées du monde bien-pensant. Avec un tel passé, quand la catastrophe s'est abattue sur elle, ça n'était pas plus mal d'avoir refait leur vie à neuf.

Sur les planches, elles sont désormais toutes les trois : une brune, une rousse, une blonde. Elles se complètent physiquement pour leur nouveau spectacle et le rendent plus vivant, plus crédible ainsi.  
Mais comme elles ont beaucoup payé à la fin de la légende des trois sirènes il leur a fallu d'abord digérer ce qui leur est arrivé pour ensuite en tirer parti, et décider gagner leur croûte avec. Pour leurs souvenirs, pour garder vivante l'idée des Trois Forces dans le monde, et parce qu'il faut bien continuer à vivre avec ce qu'elles ont, ce qu'elles peuvent.  
Elles refusent de représenter directement les Malaterre ; elles ne sont pas les incarnations des Trois Forces. Mais au regard du public, c'est important qu'elles se prêtent à l'illusion. Elles n'ont pas la personnalité qui va avec, tout d'abord, mais ça qui le sait, hormis le reste de leur troupe ?

Anaïs connaît le monde et le cœur des hommes. Elle s'est endurcie pour survivre, elle est souvent abrupte envers les autres mais elle n'est pas méchante. Elle n'a pas plus d'envies de destruction, de causer le mal et d'apporter la mort que quiconque ici. Elles ont toutes eu ces envies à un moment ou l'autre, mais elle au final, moins souvent. Elle se pose plus en protectrice.

Mariotte connaît ce qu'il faut pour soigner ou neutraliser les corps mais pas beaucoup de ce qui marche dans les têtes. Elle n'en a plus tant besoin maintenant qu'elle a le cœur de son Aymon. Elle a la vie, les sentiments, l'amour et la passion… mais encore une fois elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas. Pernette a eu moins de chance qu'elle en perdant son Anicet, voilà tout. Quant à ce qui se trame entre Anaïs et Ancelinote, elle n'y regarde pas de trop près.

Et Ancelinote justement, connaît bien trop ce qu'il a de pire chez les hommes, et malgré ça a toujours réussi à l'éviter et a gardé espoir qu'un jour sa vie pourrait devenir meilleure. Elle n'était non point naïve, mais il lui fallait bien cela pour tenir sans sombre, et elle s'est vue récompensée. Est-ce que ça fait d'elle un symbole de bonté, de bien et de pureté, elle serait la première à dire que non. Anaïs et Mariotte trouvent que si mais ne la convaincront pas.

Enfin, même s'il n'y a qu'elles trois à donner leur représentation principale, elles ne sont pas seules. Elles font partie d'une troupe plus nombreuse, d'une petite famille.  
Luce se tient en retrait de cette légende ; il a vieilli et préfère laisser la place à la jeune génération, mais se prête toujours à d'autres pièces plus légères où l'on requiert un personnage que les jeunes filles ne joueraient pas, même avec un lourd costume.  
Aymon peut chanter ou déclamer de la poésie, à condition que le sujet ne soit pas trop osé, mais se refuse à jouer la comédie. Il n'y est pas doué.  
Ancelinote, sous la tutelle d'Anaïs, a appris facilement la viole, dont elle joue avec autant de grâce qu'une vraie demoiselle. Mariotte en revanche n'a jamais pu maîtriser le moindre instrument – Anaïs plaisante sur le fait qu'elle réserve tout son doigté à des jeux personnels et qu'il ne lui reste plus rien pour la scène. N'importe, elle a toujours une jolie voix et une belle prestance.

Seule Pernette n'a jamais participé. Les premiers temps elle était trop dévastée pour ça, ensuite elle quand elle a commencé à aller mieux, ça a été pour découvrir… ce que lui avait laissé l'Anicet et elle était trop malade pour se donner en spectacle ; enfin, quand le pire a passé, son état était désormais trop visible pour qu'elle veuille le montrer sur scène.  
Elle fausse un peu la donne mais ça n'est pas juste à cause de la couleur châtain de ses cheveux qui ne trouverait aucun écho à la légende qu'elle n'appartient pas à leur trio. En tout cas elle fait bel et bien partie de leur troupe, de leur étrange famille. Et parce qu'elle porte la vie, elle en symbolise d'autant plus le futur. Elle a eu ses moments noirs, très noirs, de rage, puis de désespoir. Si leur histoire avait continué sans se heurter à la dernière page de la légende, elle aurait pu finir par se lasser de lui ; s'il l'avait abandonnée pour suivre son maître plus loin dans sa quête elle l'aurait maudit puis oublié. Mais parce qu'on le lui a ravi de façon fort tragique alors qu'elle l'aimait encore, le manque brutal sera bien plus difficile à guérir.  
Elle a refusé, malgré leur situation dramatique, de se débarrasser de ce qu'elle voyait comme le dernier souvenir d'Anicet… et le premier bourgeon d'une nouvelle vie. Depuis que la vie qui arrondit son ventre comble peu à peu la blessure de son cœur, elle s'épanouit. Elle rayonne rouge, très rouge, d'une façon différente de Mariotte qui, toute à sa passion avec Aymon, prend toujours toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas en faire autant.

Elle reste en dehors de la légende, toute en étant bien réelle, bien vivante, avec ses forces autant que ses faiblesses, prouvant qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se laisser dominer par une Force quelconque pour exister, et transforme de façon positive le trio de scène en quatuor en privé.


End file.
